Flynn-Fletcher family
|image= Phineas and Ferb characters.jpg |caption= The members of the Flynn-Fletcher household in a promotional image. |founders= Lawrence Fletcher Linda Flynn-Fletcher |leaders= |members= Lawrence Fletcher Linda Flynn-Fletcher Candace Flynn Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Perry the Platypus |type= Family |divisions= |buildings= |first= "Rollercoaster" (Lawrence first appears in "Candace Loses Her Head") }} The is the combined family of Linda and Lawrence, with family members from previous marriages. History Fletcher family The Fletcher family is Ferb's side of the family tracing to the United Kingdom. Reginald Fletcher, his paternal grandfather, was famous for having been a stunt cyclist known as the "Flying Fishmonger". Ferb's father, Lawrence Fletcher fell in love and was married with an unknown woman, with whom he had Ferb. Nothing is known about Ferb's biological mother, as she is never mentioned or a part of his life as of now. Some time after the ending of Lawrence's marriage with Ferb's mother, he fell in love with an American woman, Linda Flynn, who was previously a popstar. His relationship with Linda began what would lead to a new life for Lawrence and his son. Lawrence eventually married Linda. He and his son Ferb moved to the United States to live with her and her children whom they have since shared a happy life with. Flynn family The Flynn family is Phineas and Candace's side of the family originating in the United States. Its first known member is the spirited Clyde Flynn. His daughter Linda had a brief musical career as "Lindana". After her era of fame, Linda married and had two kids. Her first child was Candace Flynn, who is currently 15 years old. Her second was Phineas Flynn, who is a few years Candace's junior. At some point, not long after Phineas' birth, Linda's relationship with her then-husband abruptly ended and she was left taking care of her children alone. Linda met a British archeologist named Lawrence Fletcher, who shared the history of having been left alone with his child after the untimely ending of a previous marriage. They fell in love and began dating, and not long afterwards, they married each other. Phineas and Candace gained Lawrence as a stepfather and Ferb as a stepbrother. They have since lived together in a single blended family. Perry has become an honorary member of this family, having lived with them happily since Phineas adopted him from an animal shelter as a toddler. Family members Fletchers * Gerb, distant ancestor * Ferbgor, ancestor * Ferb Fletcher (Doof Dynasty), probable ancestor * Rhode Island Fletcher, relationship unclear * Mr. Fletcher and Mrs. Fletcher, Reginald's parents * Reginald Fletcher, grandfather * Winifred Fletcher, grandmother * Lawrence Fletcher * Ferb Fletcher * Unnamed cousin * Uncle Angus * Aunt Maura * Beckham Fletcher (blond hair), cousin * Beckham Fletcher (brown hair, square glasses), cousin * Beckham Fletcher (brown hair, half-moon glasses), cousin * Pelé Fletcher (blond hair), cousin * Pelé Fletcher (brown hair), cousin * Eliza Fletcher, cousin Flynns * Phinabunk, distant ancestor * Can-tok, distant ancestor * Ohio Flynn, relationship unclear * Candace (1914), relationship unclear * The Newspaper Editor (1914), relationship unclear * Phineas Flynn (Doof Dynasty), probable ancestor * Candace Flynn (Doof Dynasty), probable ancestor * Dr. Phineastein, ancestor * Constance, ancestor * Clyde Flynn, grandfather * Betty Jo Flynn, grandmother * Lorraine, great-aunt * Linda Flynn * Tiana Webber * Candace Flynn * Phineas Flynn Pets * Two-headed cow (created, deceased, unknown if released) * Platypus monster (created, deceased, unknown if released) * Perry the Platypus * Goldie (released) * Steve (status unknown) * Bucky (deceased) * Barry (created, released) Other relatives * Bob Webber, Tiana's husband Future * Jeremy Johnson, Candace's probable husband. * Amanda, Candace's daughter and Jeremy's probable daughter. * Fred, Candace's son and Jeremy's probable son. * Xavier, Candace's son and Jeremy's probable son. * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas's or Ferb's wife. Family tree Unconfirmed people include: Jeremy Johnson (as Candace's husband) and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (as Phineas's or Ferb's wife, Phineas more likely). Family gallery File:Dr. Phineastein throws the switch.jpg|Dr. Phineastein File:Ferbgor.jpg|Ferbgor File:Platypus monster walking through town.jpg|Platypus monster File:I am trying to use the quill!.jpg|Constance File:Clyde Flynn singing a song.jpg|Clyde Flynn File:Grandma Betty Jo Flynn.jpg|Betty Jo Flynn File:Lorraine.jpg|Lorraine File:Linda with coffee cup.jpg|Linda Flynn File:Candace with hands on hips.jpg|Candace Flynn File:Phineas in the music store.jpg|Phineas Flynn File:Ferb.jpg|Ferb Fletcher File:Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Reginald Fletcher File:Winnifred Fletcher.jpg|Winifred Fletcher File:Lawrence sees Love Händel.jpg|Lawrence Fletcher File:Perry in the backyard.jpg|Perry the Platypus Ferb's Cousin (cropped).JPG|Ferb's cousin Category:Families -